predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Stories Unfolding
Gold Star |number = 69 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = Wes' Past: Part Two |next = Re-Awakening}}Hakel flew on his Pidgeot as fast as he could toward the Johto Region. He was making some good time as he soon entered the region a few hours after he obtained the message from Crystal. He sped through several different towns including the broken down Ecruteak City and headed straight for New Bark Town. He knew Professor Pine had been waiting for quite a bit of time for him. He finally arrived in New Bark Town about thirty minutes later. He jumped off of his Pidgeot and landed on the ground, calling back his Pokemon to his Poke Ball. As he reached for the doorknob, he turned to see that Professor Pine and Crystal were outside, waiting for him. "Professor Pine! Crys!" Hakel said, happy that he finally arrived. "Hakel, you've finally arrived. What took you so long?" Professor Pine asked Hakel. He smiled at him as all three of them laughed jokingly. "But, in all seriousness, I have a mission for you and Crystal to take part in." "Hakel and I? Really?" Crystal asked, as Hakel assumed she had just arrived as well. "Yes. Are you two up for working with each other?" Professor Pine asked as they both looked at each other. Hakel then slung his arm around her neck and said, "Of course! She's a new recruit to the Pokedex Holders! I'd be happy to work with her!" "Yeah, that sounds awesome! I could learn a lot from Hakel!" Crystal said, happily blushing. "Very well then. You two will work together up until the point Machine and the others return from Orre." Professor Pine said as Hakel sighed. "What's wrong, Hakel?" "Well... I was kind of hoping that I would be able to get to go to Orre with the others but... it doesn't matter. I'm willing to work with Crys until they return." Hakel said, kind of disappointed that he wasn't in the center of action with Machine or Kusa. "Don't worry, Hakel. You two will be very busy here. I can guarantee that, for sure." Professor Pine said as Hakel and Crystal stood side by side and waited for his command. "I know this has been said by Machine and the others but we have one goal in mind right now. We MUST find the three missing Pokedex Holders; Gold, Silver, and Brandon." "Have you any idea of where they could be?" Crystal asked as Professor Pine shook his head. "I would recommend going to the Lake of Rage and looking there. That is the last place I remember Machine telling me where they were. From there, if you can find anymore information about them, follow it and find them. Gold and Silver have been missing for far too long. When you find them, search for Brandon. He has to be somewhere in this region. Once you have completed your mission, report back to me." Professor Pine asked as Hakel had already called out his Pidgeot. "Already raring to go, eh?" "Of course! I've wanted to find those two idiots for awhile now!" Hakel said, as he hopped onto his Pidgeot's back. "Come on, Crys!" He took Crystal's hand and pulled her up onto his Pokemon's back. "Is that all Prof.?" "Yes! But, remember, get back to me when you find any of them!" Professor Pine ordered, as Hakel and Crystal nodded back to him. Hakel and Crystal then took off as fast as possible, blasting through the skies toward Mahogany Town. Just as they disappeared out of his sight, he remembered he forgot to tell them something. "Oh! I forgot to tell them about what the Kanto Pokedex Holders are doing! But... I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. They should be fine without the knowledge." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Meanwhile, in Kanto, the remaining Pokedex Holders that had traveled back there, immediately went to go check on Yellow. In fact, they had vowed to take care of her until Machine returned. After awhile, Green allowed Red and Blue to leave, even though they insisted that they didn't want to, Green forced them to leave. Green said she would be able to take care of Yellow from this point forward. "Damn it!" Green shouted as she slammed both of her hands onto the table in front of her. "This is Machine's problem! Why isn't he here to take care of you?" "Green," Yellow chuckled. "Calm down. There is no reason to panic about anything. This is the only first few hours. I don't even know the gender of the baby yet." "I don't care, Yellow! Even if that's true, he still should be here to share in the enjoyment of just waiting for the damn thing!" Green shouted, angered at Machine's "apparent lack of responsibility". "Don't you so, Yellow?" "Not really, Green." Yellow said, looking down at her stomach and putting her two hands there. "In fact, because of the circumstances, I insisted that Machine leave for Orre. That way, I can take it easy here, get some much needed rest, and leave everything else to Machine and the rest of the Pokedex Holders. Honestly, you don't really need to be here, Green. It's not the world is going to end without you here." "Well..." Green said as her tone calmed. "I suppose I want to be here with you, Yellow. We haven't seen each other in awhile because you either spend a lot of time with Machine or you're on a mission with the other Pokedex Holders. We don't ever get to hang out anymore." "You're here now, aren't you?" Yellow asked, smiling at Green. "Why didn't you tell me? We're still best friends and you and Red could have visited Machine and I sometime after you got married. By the way, how is Red doing?" Green sighed and said, "I... don't really want to talk about it. Red... seems more different than he used to be about two years ago." "Different? What do you mean?" Yellow asked, as Green turned away from her. "I mean, I just don't understand, Green. Red seems the same as he's always been. Don't you think it would be better to explain what you're feeling instead of keeping it bottled inside?" "I guess... you're right, Yellow." Green said, as she turned back to Yellow and smiled at her. "Are you sure you want my problems thrown on your shoulders?" "Don't worry about me. My mental state is zen-like right now. So, I should be able to take any problems you have on your shoulders. So, please, Green, go ahead." Yellow said as Green gave her a hug, happy to have a friend like her. "Thank you, Yellow..." Green sniffled, as Yellow hugged her back. "Now..." Yellow said as she pushed Green away from her. "Tell me what's on your mind." And so, Green told Yellow everything that was on her mind about Red. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Back in Johto, the Masked Man appeared in the skies of Ecruteak City, where no one had been living for awhile, flying on his Delibird. He dashed through the air as he said to himself, "It looks like they're looking for me. Too bad they'll never find me." The Masked Man headed straight for Bell Tower, in the far distance that seemed to be shrouded in a strange white light that kept it invisible. Meaning that the tower that had fallen just a few days ago, was not the real one! But for some reason, even though it was invisible to the naked, human eye, the Masked Man could see it in plain sight. "With the glowing statue, they know that the owner is returning soon! But the wouldn't even dream that today's the day!" The Masked Man said, chuckling maniacally to himself as he brought his Delibird up through the clouds. "Because... the statue was created... by none other than ME!" The Masked Man then headed up through some clouds until he finally reached the highest point that he could go in the clouds. There, floating in front of him, was the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh, glaring at him ferociously. "Shaoooh!" Ho-Oh cried, unleashing a bright light from its body that consumed the Masked Man. "I have returned for you, Ho-Oh! It has been nine, long years, old friend! And now, I will capture you once again!" The Masked Man shouted, as Ho-Oh flew at him, angered by his presence. The two then began their battle just, trying to consume each other in their own strength. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hakel and Crystal finally arrived in the Lake of Rage. Hakel and Crystal jump off of Pidgeot, landing in front of the ledge that led into the Lake. Hakel and Crystal split up in different directions and investigated the entire Lake of Rage to look for Gold and Silver. They even stopped a few people that they were passing them but sadly, no one knew where they were. When they met back in the middle of the Lake, a man was sitting by a house listening to a radio that was not very important to Hakel or Crystal, yet. They both had disappointed looks on their faces, already answering the question they about to ask. "Really?" Hakel asked as Crystal shook her head. "There was no one that knew anything about them?" "Nope, not a one. They said they remembered seeing two boys, which I eventually presumed were Gold and Silver but, apparently, during a Pokemon battle, they disappeared. But they haven't seen either boy anywhere near here in days." Crystal said, as Hakel rubbed his chin. "Well... Let's explore that fact because... what you just said wasn't entirely worthless information." Hakel said as he walked behind Crystal and began walking back and forth in a circle with her. "It wasn't? Why not?" Crystal asked, as she realized that Hakel was just as awesome as Machine was. But, Crystal didn't feel as much of an attraction to Hakel. She felt that, Hakel could be more of a tutor to her and she could learn many things from him. "Well... Think about part of the statement." Hakel said, bringing the statement back into subject. "You said that the people around here said that, 'they remembered seeing two boys in a battle against someone else but, before the battle had truly commenced, the two simply disappeared', right? Is that essentially what they said?" "Yeah, that's right. But, I don't understand-" "Listen closely then. Because, I think I may have figured out who had done this to our friends." Hakel said, as Crystal paid attention to him intently. "Gold and Silver came here for a reason. That reason, as of right now, is unknown. However, we do know one thing! They came here, and I presume they initially didn't intend on getting into a fight, and someone must have ambushed them. By the way you told me that the two of them got into fight means that one person was able to take them both on and defeat them, or end the battle with them prematurely. Now, this brings us to the final conclusion. There is someone more powerful, at the moment, than the Pokedex Holders combined. He has such power that he was able to defeat Machine and Gold so easily, he acted like it was child's play. There is one person that I know has that much power." "Are you saying-" "Yes, I am, Crys." Hakel said, patting her on the back. "The person that made Gold and Silver disappear was none other than... the Masked Man himself. He defeated Gold and Silver and caused them to disappear." "No way! How... How could the two of them be defeated so easily like that?!" Crystal asked, totally stunned. "Gold and Silver are powerful Pokemon Trainers but, they're not strong enough to take that man on by themselves. The only way we're going to defeat that bastard is if all the Pokedex Holders ban together and take him on at once. He MUST be stopped, for the sake of aspiring Pokemon Trainers everywhere. Do you understand, Crys?" Hakel asked, as she nodded without hesitation. "I understood from the moment I joined alongside you guys. I'm in this thing for the long haul. We'll defeat this bastard once and for all." Crystal said as she shook Hakel's hand, much more firmly than he expected. Just with that handshake, she knew that this man had to be stopped. And now, Hakel knew that she was serious about what she had said. However, that didn't mean their search for Gold and Silver was over. To conquer this man, all the Pokedex Holders had to be there and achieve greatness with each other. So, for now, they had to leave this place. However, right before they started to leave, Hakel heard something on the radio that the man was listening to that made him stop in place. He ran over to the radio and saw that the man sitting there was lying asleep and couldn't be bothered so he picked up the radio and heard the speaker give them their next lead. The person said, "A breaking announcement, a breaking announcement! It seems that recently, the Whirl Islands has had a lot of activity going on there. In the past few week, a large, silver-colored Pokemon has been seen flying over the Islands and covering the skies with its body. Three other Pokemon have also been seen, heading out of a small cave after they seemed to drop off something in the cave. We will be giving you all complete coverage on this story as it progress. Thank you for tuning it." The music that was playing on the radio a few minutes ago began playing once more and Hakel dropped the radio back onto the grass. "I know where they are!" Hakel said as he quickly hopped onto Pidgeot and pulled Crystal up onto his Pokemon. "You do?! How?! Where are they?" Crystal asked as Hakel ordered Pidgeot to take to the skies. "Whirl Islands." Hakel and Crystal then took off at mach speed on Hakel's Pidgeot, desperately racing to the Whirl Islands before something happened to the young Pokedex Holders. Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters